Love thy neighbor as thy self
by Heel Princess
Summary: So nice they named her twice. Kelly Kelly/y2j/Cody Rhodes AU. 3 shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I just want to say, that you DO NOT have to imagine this girl as Kelly Kelly because sometimes I don't. She's just what I started with and not what I really wanted at all. Kelly is just the typical 18-year-old girl next door. Review this randomness lol.**

**--**

"98,99,100." I said out loud laying the hairbrush back down on my dresser. I smiled at my reflection and puckered my lips to evenly apply my lip-gloss. I yawned and stretched, it was another beautiful day. Things couldn't get any better then this, I was in my last year of high school and in a couple of months I wouldn't have to deal with dumb books and stupid teachers.

The radio played the top 40 in the background but was quickly drowned out by the sound of my mother rushing me downstairs. I threw on my boy shorts and a tank top to fly down the stairs in record time, only to be greeted by my mother tapping her foot and holding out a dog leash.

"Issey needs to go." She said to me, obviously reiterating on the fact that I promised her if I could have a dog I would be the one to take care of it.

I took the blue leash from her hands only to discard it moments later and followed the dog to the front door.

Issey playfully scampered around the grass, searching for that perfect spot, I turned my attention to other things, I didn't find watching a dog do its business all that appealing anyway. The street seemed normal enough; cars zipping by, kids playing, you know the usual stuff. I swung my head around as I heard a door close near by.

It was him.

Christopher Irvine, my next door neighbour. His hair blowing in the wind and his shirt tight to his chest, he was definitely a sight for sore eyes. He smiled and waved and I did the same.

"Good morning." He said holding up his coffee cup, his voice horse and rigid. It sounded like he had a long night, one that I wished I was a part of. Maybe it was his rugged good looks or the simple way his lips curled upward when he spoke. Whatever it was I was totally in love with him.

37 isn't to old for me. Is it?

I watched him slowly bend down to pick up his newspaper…and guys called me a tease? He waved again before he disappeared back inside. I turned on my heals and followed Issey's tail back into my own front door.

The sun shone across the kitchen table as it caught my watch, flashing bright light against the powder blue walls. I pushed my food around my plate to make my mother think I had actually eaten something before I hurried off to get ready for school.

BEEP BEEP.

I stuck my head out of my bedroom window and looked down to the street bellow. The bright yellow convertible caught my eye and I smiled and blew a kiss to my boyfriend Cody. What about Chris? Well it doesn't seem like he's proposing anytime soon.

It was less then 5 minutes before I was in the front seat and on my way to another crummy day of pointless learning.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2 OF 3 review please.**

His hand ran up the inside of my thigh and moaned loudly. It was all so surreal; I couldn't believe this was happening. I was getting exactly what I wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as possible. His hand moved up from my thigh, across my stomach, up my chest, and finally reaching my shoulder to pull the loose fabric down. I moaned again and kissed his neck.

"I want you so much Kelly." He whispered in my ear.

"I want you to Chris." I whimpered unbuttoning his cotton dress shirt.

His hand reached for my panties…

"MISS BLANK! MISS BLANK! WHAT IS THE ANSWER?"

I shook my head and looked around, I was surrounded by people in desks not a scantly clad Chris Irvine. I had once again fallen victim to afternoon class daydreaming.

"The answer Miss Blank, I'm waiting."

I starred at the board searching for some clue as to what I was supposed to be answering but nothing.

"I don't know Mame." I said quietly.

"Miss Blank I'm warning you if you don't get your head out of the clouds and start paying attention your going to fall behind."

"Yes Mame." I said and went back to tapping my pencil across the edge of my desk.

I was slowly drifting back into my dream world when I was awoken again by a hand on my thigh. I jumped up and almost knocked myself out of my chair before I realised it was my boyfriend Cody next to me.

He smiled and placed a tiny piece of notepaper in my lap.

Daydreaming about us again baby? Tgif huh? I'll come pick you up later we'll do something nice.

I tucked the notepaper in my pocket, and smiled at him before I turned my attention back to the blackboard.

I wasn't sure what Cody had in mind for tonight, so I decide that I would dress casual with a blouse and a skirt. Something that would pass for dressy if I needed it to.

I sat on my bed and scribbled as many "Mrs. Kelly Irvine's" that I could before Cody arrived. I was waiting for a knock on the door but what I got instead was a tap on my window.

I flew over to the window as fast as I could to see what the hell was going on. I pulled back the curtains and there was Cody, hanging from the drainpipe.

"Oh my god Cody!" I squealed tearing open the window and scrambling to pull him inside.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I asked watching him catch his breath in a heap on my floor.

He got up and dusted him self off. "I was thinking that I didn't want your mom to know I was here."

"Well that's dumb, she likes you. Besides she's not even home. She went out to play bridge with her girlfriends." I told him taking a seat on my bed. "So what are we doing tonight anyway?"

He sat down beside me. "I thought we could play a game of our own."

"Huh?"

"Don't play dumb Kelly it's not becoming." He said scooting closer to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I felt him press his lips to my neck.

I giggled and fell backwards as he climbed on top kissing me. He held my face in his hands and intensified the kiss. I squirmed beneath him kissing back. I felt him reach up my skirt and move my underwear aside, then I heard the sound of his zipper and that's when I pushed him off me.

"Wo Cody what are you trying to do?" I asked re-adjusting my skirt.

"What do you mean I thought you knew what I came over for? I mean I know you want this too I saw it in your eyes this afternoon in class. I know exactly what you were thinking about. Come on I can give it to you." He said trying to climb on top of me again.

"Cody I'm not ready to have sex with you. I mean I like you and all but…"

"But what?"

"I'm just not ready." I finished.

"Thanks a lot Kelly, I really thought I meant something to you" He said before he stormed out of my room slammed the door and stomped down the stairs to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weird story which was shit compared to everythign else if ever written but hey i had fun writting it anyway.Review**

I woke up the next morning feeling horrible, still wearing last night's clothes I might add. Maybe I should have gone all the way with Cody I mean he is or was my boyfriend and we had been seeing each other for quite a while. Maybe I had been leading him on this whole time only to turn him down the only time he tried anything and why because I was stuck in some fantasy world in love with my 37-year-old neighbour. I should invite him over and apologize; I looked down and saw the state I was in. Just after I get cleaned up that is.

I got cleaned up as fast as I could and hurried downstairs to go. I was going to go to Cody's house because god only knows if he'd even consider taking my phone calls. Let alone come over. I was grabbing my jacket and starting out the door…

"Kelly is that you?" My mother yelled from the kitchen.

"Ya mom it's me." I replied.

She came out from the kitchen covered in flour, hands on her hips and eyeballed me. "Could you maybe run to the store and pick me up some sugar? I was baking and I ran out, I still need like half a cup." She said.

"Sorry mom on the way out."

I watched her start to dust off her hands. "Ok darling have fun, I'll just run over and borrow a cup from Mr. Irvine."

"Did you say Mr. Irvine?" I asked her moving back from the porch to where she was standing.

She nodded.

"On second thought mom, you keep baking. I have time to run next door before I go out."

"Thanks dear." She said and went back to work in the kitchen.

A stop next door would definitely boost my spirits before I left. And how could it hurt I mean its not like Cody knew I was on the way anyway, a few minutes lay over wouldn't kill me.

I rushed out of the house and ran across the lawn to Chris's house. I stopped for a moment before I ran the bell and gave myself the once over; boy was I glad that I had dressed up to see Cody. My black dress shirt and plaid mini were very cute to be visiting Chris in.

I smacked my tiny hand on the wood and waited for him to open the door. "Hi Kelly" He said. "Can I help you with something?"

Oh boy could he ever. My mind raced and I bit down on my lip in thought.

"My mom sent me over to borrow something from you." I said, I figured that that was a more appropriate answer.

"Come in." Chris said stepping away from the door to allow me inside.

It was my first time actually inside his home since he had moved next door about 3 years ago. I closed my eyes and tried my best to soak it all in, remember every detail for later.

"So exactly what can I get you?" He asked taking a seat on his sofa.

I licked my lips and instantly hoped he hadn't seen that. "My mom sent me over for a cup of sugar."

"A little sugar? No problem." He said and disappeared into the kitchen.

I crossed my legs as I sat down on his leather sofa and glanced around the room, scanning for some sign of a former girlfriend, ex wife, or even worse someone who was away. But alas I found nothing and it wasn't long until he re-immerged with the sugar cupped in his hands.

"Here's the sugar." He said as he handed me the tuber ware container filled with the white crystal powder.

"Thanks." I said and got up to leave, but as I brushed past him I couldn't help but inhale his sent and that was it I was doomed like a moth to the flame.

"Kelly. Kelly? You alright?" He asked obviously noticing my lack of movement.

"There was something else I came over for…"

"Which is…" He asked.

"A little sugar for myself." I said as I laid down the container and pushed my self against him connecting his lips with mine.

I had always been the pretty girl, the one that all the boys fawned over but what if he was disgusted by me. I mean what if he told my mother? I'm sure she'd have something to say. Instead of instantly pulling back I thought, what the heck I've already done it now and continued to soak up the moment I'd waited forever for, never wanting it to end.

To my surprise he didn't instantly pull back and for a second I thought I almost felt him kiss back. Seconds later he finally stepped away from me…

"Wait a sec, I can't be kissing you. Your half my age." Chris said staggering backwards and almost falling over his coffee table.

There was something in his voice that made me realise that he didn't know what to do, that some how he himself was more confused about what had just occurred then I was. I closed the gap between us and reached for his pant line.

"I've wanted this so bad." I whispered in his ear.

"But your…"

I cut him off again. "I'm 18 Chris, we're aloud. I want this."

I trailed my hand down the front of his pants, pulling down the zipper. I watched him swallow hard and I lost every ounce of control I had one possessed. The heat radiating between us was profound and I couldn't wait to feel every inch of his hot body on mine.

His pants fell to the floor and he stepped out of them before he grabbed my face and rushed to kiss me again, connecting our mouths as one.

Moaning, I unbuttoned his dress shirt and rolled it down over his shoulders, kissing a path of destruction as I went. He must have felt like I wasn't getting enough attention because the next thing I new I was stumbling backwards towards the coffee table losing my clothes as I went. I fell backwards onto it knocking over the sugar as he kissed me, our lips never breaking.

"Mmmm Chris" I moaned into his mouth.

"Your so sexy." He said rolling my skirt down over my hips.

I giggled as he dropped his boxers and I wrapped my thighs around his waste, urging him down onto the living room floor, and my body yearning for him. But he had other ideas, as I soon found out when he carried me off into the bedroom.

He threw me back onto the bed and I screamed out in pleasure as he tore off my underwear and pushed inside of me. I wanted it to last but my body didn't agree begging for it to happen, it came fast and a cloud of euphoria washed over me. I collapsed next to him not believing what had just taken place.

Meanwhile:

Cody pov.

I felt like shit about what had happened last night so I drove all the way over here with flowers to apologize. I was a dick; I shouldn't have pushed her even if it was justified. I rang the doorbell and her mother answered covered in white baking flour.

"Is Kelly home Mame?" I asked. "We had a fight and I came over to say that I was sorry."

"That's sweet, but she's not here dear. She ran next door to borrow a cup of sugar for me, she should have been back by now why don't you run over and fetch her I need that sugar."

I left Kelly's doorstep and walked across the yard to the neighbour's house, I rang the doorbell but nobody answered. I knew that someone had to be home so I tried the doorknob and when it was open just walked inside.

"Kelly" I called, but again no one answered.

Moving further into the house it looked like a bomb had hit but then again he was a bachelor. The tipped over lamp, clothes everywhere and spilt sugar were all signs of one messy man.

"Kelly." I yelled again but there was still no sign of her.

I was making my way down the hallway when something bright caught my eye in front of a doorway; I leaned over and picked it up. Pink lacy underwear.

Kelly pov.

I moved the covers and went underneath them again trailing kisses down his still sweaty torso. If the man was a meal I'd devour him and I'd never ever get enough.

"Oh Kelly." He moaned.

I loved hearing him say my name, especially when he said it like that. My only wish would be that I could see the pleasure on his face right now.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!!"

I jumped up from under the covers and there was Cody standing in the doorway clutching a bouquet of flowers. All the color drained from my face, this could not be happening,

"I can't believe you, you can't sleep with your own boyfriend but yet I walked in on you boning this old man."

"Listen…" I started.

"Save it." Cody said. "You'll need the air under there." He turned to go.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM." I shouted. "I have been for a long time."

He turned back to look at me for a second before he threw down the flowers. "That makes me feel so much better." He said. "Your nothing but a filthy whore."

Cody walked away and I heard the door slam. "Your in love with me?" Chris asked.

I wasn't too sure what to say; it had just sort of slipped out in the crossfire. I just nodded.

**THE END**


End file.
